worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Nationalist Liberation Alliance
|dissolved = |merger = |split = |predecessor = Argentine Patriotic League |merged = |successor = Civic Revolutionary Movement |headquarters = |newspaper = Combate |student_wing = Unión Nacionalista des Estudiantes Secundarios |youth_wing = |wing1_title = |wing1 = |wing2_title = |wing2 = |wing3_title = |wing3 = |membership_year = |membership = |ideology = Nacionalismo, Fascism (1931-1936), Nazism (1936-1954), |position = Far-right |religion = |national = |international = |european = |europarl = |affiliation1_title = |affiliation1 = |colors = |blank1_title = |blank1 = |blank2_title = |blank2 = |blank3_title = |blank3 = |seats1_title = |seats1 = |seats2_title = |seats2 = |seats3_title = |seats3 = |seats4_title = |seats4 = |symbol = |website = |country = Argentina |country2 = |state = |footnotes = }} The Nationalist Liberation Alliance (es: Alianza Libertadora Nacionalista, ALN), originally known as the Argentine Civic Legion (Legión Cívica Argentina, LCA) from 1931 to 1937,Rodney P. Carlisle (general editor). The Encyclopedia of Politics: The Left and the Right, Volume 2: The Right. Thousand Oaks, California, USA; London, England, UK; New Delhi, India: Sage Publications, 2005. Pp. 525. the Alliance of Nationalist Youth (Alianza de la Juventud Nacionalista, AJN) from 1937 to 1943,Robert A. Potash. The Army & Politics in Argentina: 1928-1945; Yrigoyen to Perón. Stanford, California, USA: Stanford University Press, 1969. Pp. 119. and then using its final name from 1943 to 1955. It was a Nacionalista and fascist movement.Rodney P. Carlisle (general editor). The Encyclopedia of Politics: The Left and the Right, Volume 2: The Right. Thousand Oaks, California, USA; London, England, UK; New Delhi, India: Sage Publications, 2005. Pp. 525. The movement was heavily influenced by fascism, with its members utilizing the Roman salute, wearing fascist-style uniforms, and marching in military formation.Paul H. Lewis. Guerrillas and generals: the "Dirty War" in Argentina. Westport, Connecticut, USA: Praeger Publishers, 2002. Pp. 5. The movement's declaration of principles in 1931 attacked Marxism and democracy and declared support for the creation of a corporatist state like that of Fascist Italy.Paul H. Lewis. The crisis of Argentine capitalism. University of North Carolina Press, 1990. Pp. 119. It cooperated with the Argentine Fascist Party, particularly in the Córdoba region of Argentina.Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 210. In Córdoba in 1935, the local militia allied with the Argentine Fascist Party and Argentine Nationalist Action to form the Frente de Fuerzas Fascistas de Córdoba, which was replaced by the National Fascist Union in 1936. In 1936, its leader General Juan Bautista Molina reorganized the militia to be based upon the organization of the Nazi Party.Robert A. Potash. The Army & Politics in Argentina: 1928-1945; Yrigoyen to Perón. Stanford, California, USA: Stanford University Press, 1969. Pp. 119. General Molina wanted an Argentina based on Nazi lines, presenting himself as an Argentine Hitler, and having close relations with Nazi Germany.Robert A. Potash. The Army & Politics in Argentina: 1928-1945; Yrigoyen to Perón. Stanford, California, USA: Stanford University Press, 1969. Pp. 119. The movement called for "hierarchy and order" in society, various xenophobic and anti-Semitic themes, and the demand for "social justice" and "revolutionary" land reform to destroy the "oligarchy" in Argentina.David Rock. Authoritarian Argentina: The Nationalist Movement, Its History and Its Impact. Paperback Edition. Berkley and Los Angeles, California, USA: University of California Press, 1995. Pp. 115. Juan Bautista Molina wanted the creation of an Argentina based on Nazi lines, presenting himself as an Argentine Hitler, and having close relations with Nazi Germany.Robert A. Potash. The Army & Politics in Argentina: 1928-1945; Yrigoyen to Perón. Stanford, California, USA: Stanford University Press, 1969. Pp. 119. It was violently anti-Semitic, with its journal Combate issuing a "commandment" to its members: "War against the Jew. Hatred towards the Jew. Death to the Jew."Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 229. History , President of Argentina (1930-1932), founder of the movement.]] It was recognized as a political entity on 20 May 1931 and received juridical personality on 11 January 1932.Alberto Ciria. Partidos y poder en la Argentina moderna (1930-1946). English translation. Albany, New York, USA: State University of New York, 1974. Pp. 130. The movement was formed by Argentine President General José Félix Uriburu officially as a reserve for Argentina's armed forces.Robert A. Potash. The Army & Politics in Argentina: 1928-1945; Yrigoyen to Perón. Stanford, California, USA: Stanford University Press, 1969. Pp. 67. The movement's members were authorized to receive military training.Robert A. Potash. The Army & Politics in Argentina: 1928-1945; Yrigoyen to Perón. Stanford, California, USA: Stanford University Press, 1969. Pp. 67. The Legion declared itself to be made up of "patriotic men" who embodied "the spirit of the September revolution and who morally and materially were ready to cooperate in the institutional reconstruction of the country".Alberto Ciria. Partidos y poder en la Argentina moderna (1930-1946). English translation. Albany, New York, USA: State University of New York, 1974. Pp. 154. The Legion was the largest nationalist organization in Argentina in the early 1930s.Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 201. The movement is known to have committed acts of violence against its political opponents and tortured those that were captured.Paul H. Lewis. Guerrillas and generals: the "Dirty War" in Argentina. Westport, Connecticut, USA: Praeger Publishers, 2002. Pp. 5. It collapsed in 1955 after anti-Peronist forces seized control of Argentina with its leader fleeing the country. It had a student wing called the Nationalist Union of Secondary Students (Unión Nacionalista des Estudiantes Secundarios, UNES).Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 229. Unlike other Argentine nationalist organizations of the time, the Legion had a women's section, while other nationalist groups excluded women from their organizations.Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 236. The Legion's women section called Agrupación Femenina de la LCA promoted women to love the armed forces and respect for order, authority, and hierarchy in the home and school.Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 236. These women were to provide aid to the poor to assist in establishing social peace.Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 236. The movement had a student wing called the Nationalist Union of Secondary Students (Unión Nacionalista des Estudiantes Secundarios, UNES).Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 229. Unlike other Argentine nationalist organizations of the time, the Legion had a women's section, while other nationalist groups excluded women from their organizations.Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 236. The movement had women section originally titled Agrupación Femenina de la LCA, when the movement was named the LCA, that promoted women to love the armed forces and respect for order, authority, and hierarchy in the home and school.Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 236. These women were to provide aid to the poor to assist in establishing social peace.Sandra McGee Deutsch. Las Derechas: The Extreme Right in Argentina, Brazil, and Chile, 1890-1939. Stanford University Press, 1999. Pp. 236. During the 1946 Argentine elections, the ALN was the largest Nacionalista movement but only gained 25,000 votes in a few areas in which it fielded candidates.David Rock. Authoritarian Argentina: The Nationalist Movement, Its History and Its Impact. Paperback Edition. Berkley and Los Angeles, California, USA: University of California Press, 1995. Pp. 164. This coincided with the election of Juan Perón as President of Argentina.David Rock. Authoritarian Argentina: The Nationalist Movement, Its History and Its Impact. Paperback Edition. Berkley and Los Angeles, California, USA: University of California Press, 1995. Pp. 164. Following the 1946 election, ALN members attacked the headquarters of several liberal and leftist newspapers, including La Hora, the Communist Party newspaper, as well as attacking a bar in downtown Buenos Aires that was frequented by Spanish republican refugeees.David Rock. Authoritarian Argentina: The Nationalist Movement, Its History and Its Impact. Paperback Edition. Berkley and Los Angeles, California, USA: University of California Press, 1995. Pp. 164. In 1953, the ALN condemned the nationalist newspaper La Prensa for publishing too many articles by Jewish writers.Institute of Jewish Affairs. Patterns of prejudice , Volumes 6-8; Volume 6. Institute of Jewish Affairs, 1972. Pp. 95. ALN leader Juan Queraltó was ousted from leadership of the party in 1953.Raanan Rein. Argentina, Israel, and the Jews: Perón, the Eichmann capture and after. University Press of Maryland, 2003. Pp. 68. Queraltó was succeeded by Guillermo Patricio Kelly.Alberto Ciria. Partidos y poder en la Argentina moderna (1930-1946). English translation. Albany, New York, USA: State University of New York, 1974. Pp. 68. Kelly sought to distance the party from its anti-Semitic past and met with Israel's ambassador to Argentina, Dr. Arie Kubovy during which Kelly informed Dr. Kubovy that the ALN had forsworn anti-Semitism.Benno Varon. Professions of a lucky Jew. Cranbury, New Jersey, USA; London, England, UK; Mississauga, Ontario, Canada: Cornwall Books, 1992. Pp. 206. In 1954, anti-Semitism was dropped from the party.Raanan Rein. Argentina, Israel, and the Jews: Perón, the Eichmann capture and after. University Press of Maryland, 2003. Pp. 68. Kelly was arrested after the anti-Perónist Revolución Libertadora of 1955 by Argentine authorities for having used a forged passport, but managed to escape and flee the country in 1957. Party symbols The Nationalist Liberation Alliance used the Andean Condor as the symbol of the movement.Jon Lee Anderson. Che Guevara: A Revolutionary Life. Revised text copyright edition. New York, New York, USA: Publishers Group West, 2010. Pp. 34. The Andean Condor is a national symbol of Argentina.Sujatha Menon. Mountain Creatures. New York, New York, USA: Rosen Publishing Group, Inc, 2008. Pp. 37. References Category:Antisemitism in Argentina Category:Fascism in Argentina Category:Nazi parties Category:Defunct political parties in Argentina